Brick Traner
"Goo bah sabe!" - Brick Traner HH the Crown Prince of Nagatee, Brick Traner (born Prince Brick Jay'len Traner-Nagatee) was born to the Nagatee Royal Family on a New Republic medical station of an undisclosed location on Year 13 Day 28 Hour 23:02; son of Her Royal Highness Princess Drael Traner and Prince Dowager and Jedi Evan Traner/Kit Lorcan. He is part Corellian, part Tatooinian and part Hapan. As all blood members of the Nagatee Royal Family, Brick bears the family genetic treat once created in a lab by one of his ancestors, to recognise all family members no matter where in the galaxy they might be: dark hair with purple highlights. His skin is very pale and his eyes are brown as his father's. As his father before him, Brick is a Force Sensitive being, his mother plans to educate him in the Force. Brick is already clumsily speaking Galactic Basic and a bit of Huttese. ---- Biography 'In the Beginning' "You don't get it. It's all my fault. I don't even know what to name him.." - Drael Nagatee "Name him Brick!" - Dracon Cor "Brick?! That's so... Kit." - Drael Nagatee "Exactly!"- Dracon Cor Brick Traner had a very tough beginning. At the time he was conceived, his parents were happily married and working together for the rogue rebel group known as SpecOps. Some small amount of time after that something changed, nobody really speaks about it, especially not his mother. Brick's existence was not evident for anyone at first. Princess Drael Nagatee went out of the public eye, without knowledge of her pregnancy. She went through a dark phase combining alcohol with the spice Neutron Pixie. This would have been enough to kill the baby, but even at that young age, the Force was strong in him and thanks to it the baby could protect himself somewhat from the threats his mother was exposing him to without knowing it. By the time his mother found out she was pregnant, she had already overdosed and she had been clinically dead when her heart stopped for a couple of minutes. Again, the Force worked miracles on the baby.Thanks to the care of his mother, his doctors and General Wolfgang Nospe; both of them could slowly recover, though it was clear Brick would never develop like a normal child would. The diagnosis was this: he woud always be smaller and thinner than an average kid and his lungs would have a hard time breathing from time to time. 'Meeting Daddy' "I love you, Brick. I love you son. You mean so much to me, as well as your mam" - Kit Lorcan 'Getting a Jedi Master' "He needs a Master, I can’t train him from here…" - Kit Lorcan 'A Force Sensitive Household' "Mama, will Dlael weturn when she find Uccel Vain?"-Suzanna Scordonian "Yes, she will. She'll come get Brick"-Padme Traner "Good. He loud." -Suzanna Scordonian 'One-Year Old' "Honey, I've told you, no using the Force while we have visitors, and it's no time for cake yet" -Drael Nagatee For Brick's one year old party, Princess Drael Nagatee invited a lot of people from the kingdom to celebrate at a Luxury Space Colony in Tchuta on the grounds of giving her son everything she didn't have while growing up. Commander in Chief Clavayne Radulfr did not assist to the party, he was leading the Nagatee Royal Guard outside the station for the security of everyone involved. Duchess PadmeTraner attended with her three kids. Personal Fleet Since he was born, the young Prince started forming a fleet of his own. *'Flag Ship: NKS Corellian Drop'. The NKS Corellian Drop is a corellian YT-1300, a present to him from Nikolo Nardini, a very close friend of the family and organiser of Brick's baby shower. Of course he doesn't fly it, but he will as soon as he is 'old enough'. Awards and Commendations